1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a toilet tissue holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many arrangements used in the prior art to restrict the rotation of a toilet tissue holder to prevent freely unrolled lengths of paper from occurring. Known to be used are springs which increase tension upon the removal of sheets of paper to the point at which the tension is greater than the tear strength of the paper at which point there is a separation of paper from the roll.
It is also known in the art to have spring means and in one known case a weight which upon one or more sheets of paper being dispensed causes a reverse rotation of the holder.
Toilet tissue varies as to weight or thickness and whether the sheets are of a single or double ply, with a consequence that the tear strength of the tissue has substantial variances.
With regard to tear strength, some rolls of tissue which have considerable tear strength will result in unwanted lengths of tissue being pulled out or unrolled, leading to waste. Some spring or spring and weight combinations of restraints in a roller are so stiff that the tissue tears off one sheet at a time and not in desired lengths.
It is desirable to have a simplified structure of a toilet tissue holder which embodies structure permitting desired lengths of tissue to be removed from a roll of tissue.